


Congratulations! It's a ... Dragon?

by Poison_Love_Words



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Banter, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sassy Derek Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Love_Words/pseuds/Poison_Love_Words
Summary: Based on the prompt: Stiles and Derek finding dragon eggs and the problems that come finding it?Their anniversary was nothing like they planned. They got sucked into searching a neighboring town's woods for some evil thing Scott swears he felt but was too busy to investigate. What they find is something thought to be extinct. Something that changes their lives for the better, most days.





	Congratulations! It's a ... Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizukihikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukihikari/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for mizukihikari.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> I edit my own work, so please forgive my mistakes.

“You sure Scott saw something?” Derek calls out to Stiles as he follows the spark deeper into the forest.

“I’m beginning to think not,” Stiles muttered, “We’ve been out here for how long, and neither of us has felt, smelt, sensed, or otherwise seen anything remotely supernatural.”

Derek grumbles in agreement, “I could shift and give it one last go try.” He glances at the sun setting behind the trees, “Could probably cover most of the forest in under 10 minutes. We missed the movie, but our dinner reservation isn’t for another hour.”

Stiles turns back to Derek with a groan. He closes the small distance between them to drop his head on Derek’s shoulder, “I get the feeling he just wanted to ruin our anniversary.”

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles while scenting along his neck to nip at an ear lobe, “Nothing is ruined so long as I’m spending the day with you.” He growls lowly as Stiles makes a noise of agreement and runs his own nose along Derek’s neck. Their lips meet in a sweet yet heated kiss. Stiles moans as Derek licks over his lips, seeking entrance. Not one to ever deny his mate anything, Stiles opens his mouth and sucks Derek’s tongue into his own mouth. A grin threatens to disrupt the kiss, as Stiles listens to the soft growling Derek is trying to contain. 

A loud crack echoes around the woods around them. They pull apart, Derek’s eyes alpha red while Stiles’ hands glow a light blue. They eye each other as sounds of crunching and breaking continue almost directly behind them. Derek shifts into beta and Stiles calls forth a ball of blue as they move toward the sounds. There is a patch of moss and ferns at the base of a fallen tree, purple and red flickers dance in the air just above the little area. 

“You see that?” Stiles whispers as they stop just on the edge of what looks to be a nest. The nest doesn’t seem real, it is a thing of glittering beauty. It looks to be woven with fine, delicate threads in hundreds of colors, many of them jeweled tone or in shades of gold. 

“The giant acid green egg that appears to be hatching, of course not,” Derek intones dryly as his mate huffs out a laugh.

“No, the fading protective magic around the big ass ostrich egg,” Stiles rolls his eyes as Derek sniffs the air.

“It smells old, older than anything I’ve ever encountered. The magic has to have been here for hundreds of years to smell of decay,” Derek watches in awe as the egg begins to shake and the small cracks begin to elongate. “I don’t think it is an ostrich.” He tells Stiles with only a small hint of snark. 

“Really? Thanks for that stellar observation, Sherlock Hale. Shit!” Stiles jumps back as the egg rolls out of the nest toward them.

Derek calmly takes a step back as the egg continues to roll near them, despite a lack of an incline. He tilts his head and exchanges an equally puzzled look with Stiles. He lets his eyebrows silently ask the next question and gives a terse nod as Stiles’ own brows arch in reply. The stop backing up and shift to the left, and the egg vibrates in place before changing course to follow them.

Stiles lets out a strange little laugh and kneels as the egg stops inches from him. He looks up at Derek, “I think it likes us.” 

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, “We don’t even know what it is,” he sighs as Stiles reaches out a hand, “ _It_ could want us as it’s first meal. Stop that.” 

Stiles ignores him as a fissure appears around the top of the egg. His hand touches what looks to be a rough shell and finds it soft and almost velvety under his fingers. He lets out a squeal of shock as two tiny wide eyes peer at him from the gap in the shell. A small squeak sounds from the egg and the eyes disappear. 

“Oh yes Derek, that looks like a ravenous beast,” Stiles snarks. He makes a cooing sound, “Come on little guy, time to meet the world.”

Derek grumbles as he shakes his head at his mate’s antics, “Just remember what happened in _Galaxy Quest_.” 

The top of the egg slides off as a small white head pops out with an ‘ark.’ Derek looks on as the tiny creature garbles at them. It has a reptilian quality with fluffy white feathers over its big, bright blue eyes and more down the top of it’s head like a mohawk. It is white with small scales and large fin-like ears on the side of its head. The snout is short with a little tongue poking out the side. 

Stiles makes a sound of amazement, and the little lizard turns bright pink as its large eyes look at him. Derek hums in wonder as his mate ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ over the adorable, little thing. The small creature chirps, sounding happy and hops a few times as it looks up at Derek. It chatters at the wolf as it seems to try and get out of its shell. Lifting forepaws tipped in four small claws as it continues to sound off at the alpha, reaching up toward the wolf, it turns a vivid purple.

He kneels next to Stiles with a put-upon sigh. The small lizard chirps again as Derek reaches out a hand to run a gentle finger over its feathers, “Congratulations Stiles, it’s a dragon.”

********************

“Batman,” Stiles blurts out as he sits next to Derek in the Camaro. They are heading back home, with the baby dragon curled up in Stiles’ lap.

After a short silent debate, they agree the small dragon is leaving with them. It practically climbs up Derek’s arm as the wolf scratches behind its head fins. Derek reaches into the shell and picks up the little thing, a soft smile on his face as the dragon purrs. Stiles reaches out a hand, and the dragon butts its head against his palm, seemingly content to soak up the attention. Derek cradles it to his chest, completely missing Stiles taking pictures. It is barely bigger than the palm of Derek’s hands put together, almost too small for the size of the egg. 

They decide Derek will carry the surprisingly heavy dragon back to the car while Stiles takes the egg. They aren’t going to tell the pack about their find just yet, wanting to do some research first. As they approach the car, the dragon lets out a yawn as it snuggles into Derek. Stiles thinks his head is going to explode at the cuteness overload. Then, since Derek is driving, Stiles finds himself with a lap full of a cuddly, sleeping dragon. One he is now trying to name, regardless of Derek’s utter lack of help.

“We are not naming it, Batman,” Derek tells Stiles with finality.

“Don’t call him it,” Stiles sassys back, “he’s sensitive.” Stiles coos at the small dragon, who lets out a huffing snore as it buries into Stiles’ flannel.

“Not sure it is a he, or a she,” Derek mutters, “we really don’t know anything about it.” 

Derek turns into the driveway of their modest home. One they built together last summer. He cuts the engine and looks over at Stiles with a fond expression. The spark is lightly running his fingers through the downy feathers along the dragon’s back. He is murmuring to the tiny creature, “Don’t listen to your grumpy Father, he’s just jealous he lacks the imagination to give you a kick-ass name.”

Derek lets out a soft snort, as he pets the dragon with a fingertip “Don’t listen to your impatient Papa, he’s only trying to rush because he knows my name for you will be better, sweetness.”

Stiles mock glares and sticks out his tongue as Derek gives a wolfish grin, “You are filling his head with nonsense, rude.”

“You know it’s all true,” Derek grins as Stiles pecks a quick kiss on his lips with a grin of his own, “come on Papa, let's go see if we can find anything out about dragons.”

Somehow, they manage to get the sleeping dragon into the house without disturbing it. Setting the egg in the study, Derek follows Stiles into the spare room as the spark lays the dragon on the bed.

“He should be fine in here while we look into the care and feeding of mystical creatures thought to be extinct,” Stiles whispers as they move to exit the room only to stop dead as a shriek cuts through the air. 

The dragon is standing up on the bed, dark red with black lines, yelling at them. The small being lets out loud yells and piercing screams until both men reach the bed. It quiets as soon as they get within a foot, turning a light blue it grumbles at them until it can nuzzle into Derek’s hand. It grabs Stiles’ hand as he reaches out, the chattering dies out as the dragon is soothed by wolf and spark. 

“Well, guess he’s coming with us,” Stiles laughs as Derek picks up the now quiet dragonling. 

“Looks like it,” Derek rolls his eyes at his mate as they move back into the office for research, “I’m going to cancel our reservations and order in for us.” He looks down at the dragon as it plays with his pinky, seemingly chattering to the digit about the stupid humans. Derek’s own eyebrows are jealous as the dragon’s feathered brows tell him off. “I get the feeling it is going to be a long night.”

“I’ll put the coffee on,” Stiles mutters.

********************

Six hours, ten containers of Chinese food, twelve cups of coffee (four for each of them), and twenty or so books on dragon lore later it seems they’ve learned all they can.

Derek is sprawled on the floor with their newest family member curled up on his chest while using his mate’s lap as a pillow. He sighs, “Told you she wasn’t a boy.” He lets out a soft chuckle as Stiles demonstrates his annoyance by shaking his leg.

“That may be, but you’d tried to feed her meat,” Stiles smirks as he runs his fingers through Derek’s soft hair.

“She was smart enough to refuse,” Derek smiles down at the small ball of green and white fluff.

It took them all evening, but they were able to determine quite a lot about their little girl, and she was theirs. That was the first thing they learned since Stiles and Derek were the first sentient beings the dragonling saw upon hatching they were now her parents, so to speak. They would feel the need to provide and protect the tiny dragon. While she would need to be near at least one of them for the first 3 months of her life; until she gained her hard scales. 

That was the second thing they discovered, based on her ability to change colors and the white feathering, she was a girl. Apparently, boy dragons had grey feathers and would change sizes instead. The change in coloring was an indication of their dragon’s mood, something they figured out themselves and was confirmed by one of the books. 

Some of the other things they learned about dragons (that didn’t seem completely made-up):

1\. Dragons are always vegan, eating any animal by-product would make them sick  
2\. They might gain the ability to breathe fire  
3\. Myths and legends got it wrong: Dragons only got to be the size of horses, if that  
4\. They could fly once they reached adulthood  
5\. Dragons were very social creatures  
6\. No one knew how long they lived  
7\. They’d been hunted to extinction 400 years ago for their desirable hides  
8\. Dragons had never been seen in America  
9\. They were fiercely loyal and protective of their pods  
10\. Dragons are incredibly intelligent (Stiles addition: way smarter than internet trolls) 

Things they learned about their own dragon:

1\. She hated snow peas but ate all the carrots from every container  
2\. She liked to cuddle  
3\. Phone chargers were apparently tasty  
4\. She talked as much as Stiles  
5\. Derek’s hands were her favorite plaything  
6\. Stiles’ voice soothed her when she became upset  
7\. Green seemed to be her favorite color  
8\. Her name would not be Batman, Super Woman, Sparkles, or Ashley  
9\. She **loved** coffee with a splash of coconut milk  
10\. She already had them wrapped around her little claw

“So, guess this makes us parents,” Stiles questions as he looks down at his small family.

Derek makes a noise as Stiles scratches along his scalp, “Guess so,” he looks up into Stiles tired yet happy eyes, “think we can do this?” 

Stiles leans over and press a kiss into his smile mouth, “Babe, you and me, we can do anything,” he laughs as Derek lightly pinches his thigh, “In all honesty, how hard can it be?”

Derek groans at Stiles words, “You are a horrible jinx,” he stretches and picks up the small bundle on his chest, handing her off to Stiles, “Let’s go to bed. We can meet with the pack tomorrow.”

“Oh, Cora is going to just die,” Stiles cackles. He sobers as he crowds into Derek’s arms, “I know it wasn’t what we had planned, but I had a great day. Happy anniversary, sourwolf I love you.”

“Happy anniversary my favorite pain in the ass,” Derek lowly growls before kissing his mate.

********************

“Morgan,” Stiles calls out as he pulls on a shirt.

“She turned orange,” Derek calls back from the bathroom, voice muffled from his toothbrush.

Their dragon was playing in the second sink, growling and chewing on a washcloth. She grumbled as a few fibers got caught in her fangs. Derek shakes his head at her as he gently pulls them free. She chirps at him before attacking the floating soap. Stiles walks into soap bubbles and Derek clutching his sides in laughter. 

“Bubbles?” He arches a brow at the scene, swallowing his own laughter as Derek fights the tiny dragon for the soap.

“Too cutesy,” Derek grumbles as he wins the fight and takes the chewed-up soap. “I’m thinking Trouble or PITA,” he smirks as the dragon turns toward him and lets out a chortling growl. Chattering at him as she splashes around. 

“I think she is on to you sourwolf,” Stiles takes the washcloth and runs it over the dragon’s head before lifting her from the water. She grouses at him with a swishing tail until he sets her down onto a soft towel, “She knows you are all bark and no bite.” Stiles grins as Derek spits out his mouthful of toothpaste and glares at him. 

“No bite huh, I’ll remember that,” Derek mutters as he leaves the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

Stiles tilts his head as he realizes what Derek implied, “HEY! I didn’t mean no bite no biting. Just no bite no bite” He babbles with his own mouth of toothpaste, “All the biting with me!”

“You make less sense than usual,” Derek calls from the bedroom.

Stiles glances down at the grumbling dragonling. She looks up at him with her big blue eyes as she makes noises at him that sounds suspiciously like Derek. She stands up on hind legs, growling and barking at him. 

“Sweetling, you throw more shade than Ru Paul,” Stiles tells her as he finishes washing up. An idea hits him, “Hey Derek!” Stiles shouts in glee. 

Derek races into the bathroom, shirt around his neck. Stiles almost swallows his tongue at the sight of his mate half naked. He gives his head a shake, “I know what we can name her!”

Derek’s eyebrows voice their disbelief as the dragonling mimics him, “Oh?” He inquires with a smirk as their dragon copies his tone with a chirp of her own.

“I am going to revisit the potential danger of you two gaining up on me later,” Stiles tells them with crossed arms. He turns back to Derek, “We should name her, Shade.” Stiles says with jazz hands.

They both look over at the dragon perched near the sink, observing them with wide eyes. Derek leans closer and smiles as she stands up, “What do you say? Shade?” He laughs as she turns pink and arches fluffy brows at him.

Stiles fist pumps and cheers as Shade joins in, “HA! That’s right my name wins.”

Derek sighs, “He’s going to insufferable now.” 

Shade shakes her head at him and chortles.

********************

Meeting the pack goes better than expected, mostly. Shade is a huge hit with everyone. Cora does indeed coo over her, practically melting as Shade uses her for a nap spot during the movie. Isaac’s eyes light up in wonder as the dragon plays with his scarf and grumbles at him until he wraps her up in it. Erica pretends to be indifferent but is found sneaking carrots and strawberries to Shade during lunch. The dragon follows the beta around for the rest of the afternoon until she literally passes out from exhaustion. Even Boyd seems enthralled with the chatty dragon, he is seen scratching down her back as the dragon sits on the back of the couch.

The only problem is Scott. The moment he enters the house Shade hisses and runs into the kitchen to get away from him. Scott gives the room a lost puppy look of confusion as he watches a yellow blur leave the room. Once Stiles explains to him about finding the baby dragon Scott is enamored. Unfortunately, Shade does not feel the same way. Derek growls a warning to Scott at one point. The other alpha had cornered the small dragonling, and she called out whimpering protest. 

Shade takes the opportunity to run around the alpha and crawl up Derek’s pant leg as Scott is distracted. The older alpha picks up the trembling dragon, pulling her in his arms as he glares at Scott, “Your welcome here is already on thin ice,” he almost slurs around his fangs, “don’t tempt me in kicking you out completely.” 

Stiles stands next to his mate, placing a supportive hand on his arm. The pack watches as the young alpha growls, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Hurt, threaten, or even frighten any member of my pack again, and you will be gone,” Derek tells him in a low voice. “You are only here because Stiles vouched for you.”

“I’m not doing that again,” Stiles mutters just loud enough for Derek to hear.

Scott laughs, “You’d be stupid to try and kick a true alpha out of this pack, my pack.” 

The betas glance around at the standoff before they each stand and surround Derek. Isaac speaks up, voice calm yet controlled, “You will never be our alpha. Derek has been and will always be our alpha.”

Stiles sighs as Scott’s eyes flash red, “Dude, grow up. The pack comes first. This whole ‘true alpha’ bullshit is getting really old.”

Scott stalks up to Derek, poking a finger into the other’s wolf’s chest. He lets out a yelp and stumbles back with wide eyes. Everyone stares as he holds up a bloody stump, finger dangling from a thread of skin. Derek glances down at the hissing and spitting dragon in his arms, before sharing a look with Stiles.

Stiles makes soothing sounds as he takes Shade with him into the kitchen. The dragon quiets a bit as Stiles talks to her as they leave the tense room. Derek schools his face into a blank look as his mate cares for their young one. He flashes red eyes, “I think you need to leave,” he watches in silence while Scott grabs up some tissues and moves toward the door. He smirks as the alpha glares at him over his shoulder, “hurry now before you really lose a finger.”

The betas go back to their conversations and movie as Derek checks in on Stiles and Shade. He finds them at the sink with Shade running one clawed paw through the running water and chatter to Stiles, who is quiet for once. Seeing that his mate and young one are unharmed, Derek nuzzles along Stiles sensitive neck.

Stiles lets out a sigh, “I think it’s time to face facts,” he turns around, leaning back against the counter. Derek is quiet as Stiles nibbles his lip, gathering his thoughts, “Scott’s never going to mature. He’s too stuck in his own morality, and it’s time I come to terms with it. I mean, I have you, my dad, the pack, and now chatterbox,” They both smile as Shade lets out a shrill whistle. “He can find his own pack, since he can’t be bothered to work with ours,” Stiles finishes.

Derek feels something in his chest loosen. He’s been with Stiles since his sophomore year of college, and they’ve built a life together, but he’d always had the fear that Scott was more important. He should have never worried, time after time Stiles proved where his loyalties lied. This was just putting it all in the open. Derek can only swallow thickly and pull Stiles into his arms, expressing with his actions what words could never say. It takes them a little while, but they make it back out to the living room and rejoin their pack. The rest of the night goes on without a hitch.

********************

The easiest meeting is the one that both Derek and Stiles dread the most, the one with Sheriff John Stilinski. It is just like when Stiles finally brought Derek home, after years of their pining and unresolved tension. John had been very accepting of their relationship, once he realized they’d only just started dating. It took some explaining, but eventually, he had a hearty laugh and offered Derek a beer. Since then weekly Sunday family dinners were a fun and relaxed affair at the Stilinski-Hale house.

This Sunday, just a day after the pack incidence, Derek’s cooking a roast as Stiles flittered around the house cleaning. Shade is perched on the kitchen counter, stealing potato peels and squeaking in outrage when she is denied the carrots. The alpha chuckles at her antics as he hears John’s cruiser pull into the driveway.

“Stiles,” he calls out to his frantic mate, “he’s here.” Derek shares a look with Shade as they listen to a loud thump, a squeal, and some colorful cursing. Derek picks up the dragonling, “Don’t let those last words be your first ones if you ever decide to try English.”

Stiles races to the front door just as Derek opens it to John’s smiling face. “Hey boys, smells good.” He tells them as he steps through the door. “What was it you wanted to tell me?” He asks as he moves into the house, give his son a hug. He pauses before he hugs Derek, eyes drifting to the small creature in the man’s arms. 

Shade blinks wide blue eyes up at the Sheriff, letting out a little thrill in question. She stands up on her hind legs as they regard one another. 

“Dad, I’d like you to meet Shade. We found her, and Derek and I are kind of her parents now,” Stiles begins to babble, “Anyway, meet your granddaughter, I mean granddragon. Although, she may actually be older than you. Well not really, but her egg was in static or something.” Derek holds out a hand and squeezes Stiles arm effectively silencing the younger man’s ramble. 

The Sheriff's eyebrows inch toward his hairline as his son talks. He glances over at Derek, and they exchange a fond, amused look. He then looks down into bright, big blue eyes that seem to look into his very soul. John chuckles and reaches out a hand to the small dragon. Stiles goes quiet as Sheriff and dragon size up one another.

“Well hello little one, you made a great choice in parents,” he smiles as Shade chitters in apparent agreement, “despite their … oddities they will make sure you have the world.” 

And that was that. John Stilinski readily accepts and cherishes Shade, and the feeling is very much mutual. He quickly becomes Shade’s favorite person to follow around outside of Derek and Stiles. She loves to sit on his lap when he visits and usually passes out with him after dinner, where he snores, and she purrs.

********************

Days, weeks, and months pass by the small family. Derek and Stiles learn more about their dragonling as they spend time together. Shade grows until she is about the size of a large dog, not that she ever acts like she got any bigger. She still sleeps on Derek’s chest, uses Stiles’ feet as a pillow, and passes out on the Sheriff after family dinners. She completely ignores the fact that she really can’t fit into their laps completely. She also gains her harder scales, they don’t feel any different but are shiny and almost have a glow to them. Having the new protection doesn’t really change anything, except now Stiles and Derek can go out and have John watch her without too much fuss. Shade is still happiest when her family is all together.

Luckily, Derek has a job writing for a local paper and can work from home. Stiles moves his cybersecurity business into the basement once he finishes grad school. Shade loves watching computer screens, especially when Stiles takes breaks and plays some random games. Stiles is eventually able to find a cloaking spell he weaves into a bracelet for Shade. This allows her a bit of freedom to leave the house. She can tag along with them on errands or hang out at the Sheriff’s house or work. The town thinks the Stilinski-Hales have an emotional support dog, and no one questions why the dog is never on a leash or seems to reply to conversations.

********************

“Shade! No!! Not the sofa!!”

Derek sighs as he places his bags of groceries on the kitchen island. He can hear thumping, and a loud crash comes from the living room. He’s been gone for about two hours, running errands while Stiles worked on a new account. Shade had been curled up on the couch when he left. Now it seems they are in the process of destroying the living room. With a silent prayer to any God who will listen Derek walks into the living room.

Chaos greets him. It looks to be snowing, little grey flakes are floating around the room. The furniture is overturned, most of it in pieces around the floor. Their plants are uprooted, and dragon footprints are all over the floors and walls. Somehow, the TV is still mounted on the wall, but it is coated in dirt and ash footprints. There are lines of black all over the floor and walls. The couch is almost intact, except for the small fire on its one arm. Stiles is standing in the middle of the room with a look of wide-eyed disbelieve. His hair is standing on end from his constant tugging, his clothing is torn and smudged with dirt, ash, and what looks to be ketchup. 

Stiles shouts out again, “Shade! Your father is going to be home soon, and he’s not going to be happy.”

A growling chatter comes from under the couch. Then there is a puff of smoke, and a small green flame lights up the turned over couch. Derek can just make out the crouched form of Shade. She looks just as stunned as Stiles.

“I’m feeling more shocked and slightly annoyed at the moment, to be honest,” Derek mutters. 

Stiles whips around and lets out a weary sigh, “Fuck! Where the hell have you been?!” Stiles cries as he waves his arms and trips over his feet trying to get to him, “Shade apparently is able to breathe fire, and yet she refuses to leave the house.”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. Shade could be the most bull-head individual in the house, and that was saying something. She would shut down and hide if she thought either of her guardians were upset with her. They weren’t angry with her often, but recently she’d been moody and quick to react. Derek vaguely wonders if this is dragon puberty, and if so, he really hoped it didn’t last too long.

“Shade, papa isn’t mad at you. He is worried about the house burning now,” Derek kneels down and peers under the couch at the dragon, “Come on sweetness, I’m really not a fan of indoor fires myself.” Shade grumbles at him before letting out a sad trill as she emerged. She nuzzled against Derek’s leg, looking at him with her big, bright eyes, seeking his forgiveness. 

Shade knew about her protectors’ pasts and knew how they were both worried about her potential fire breathing. The small family had discussed and set fire protections in place in case of this situation. Derek can see them working as the small flames disappear in a puff of white smoke. He can’t be made at Shade, she looks heartbroken.

“She didn’t mean it,” Stiles crouches down with them, “we were watching TV, and she sneezed. The next thing there is a line of green flame on the floor. Thankfully the spells work, but I think Shade felt them and freaked out,” Stiles rubs at the back of his neck, “I’ll work on them, and I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m sorry, Shade.” 

Derek fights a smile as Shade pats Stiles on the leg before rubbing against him. It seems all is forgiven. Stiles would work on the spells so they wouldn’t bother Shade, and Shade would stay in the fire-proofed guest house until she gained control. With plans set in place, Derek stands up and surveys the damage, “Well, we’d been talking about remodeling the living room, guess now is a good time.”

********************

“Do I want to know what happened?” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, Shade coping the movement next to him. He looks down at the mud-covered fox sitting in the middle of what was to be their pumpkin patch. The fox opens his mouth in a grin, tongue lolling, he gives an excited yip and wags his tail.

Derek sighs then snorts in amusement as Shade once again mimics his mannerisms. They’d been in the backyard planting their new garden while Stiles stayed inside to work on some new spell. It had been a quiet morning, Derek pulling weeds while Shade digs holes for the seeds. He should have known Stiles was getting into trouble, it was quiet after all.  
After about two hours of gardening, Derek stretches and stands up, “Come on Shade queen, let's go get some water and a snack.” Shade chortles happily and follows him. 

They walk across the yard to the backdoor when a high pitch bark sounds from the house. Derek is confused but races to the door. As he opens it a soaking wet fox flies out the door, the tip of his tail on fire. Derek watches in amused horror as the fox flings itself into the dirt, rolling and wiggling around in the soil, completely ruining Shades neat rows.  
Shade lets out a shrieking snarl and moves to chase the fox. Derek lays a calm hand on her head and gives a small shake of his own. She sits back on her haunches and crosses her arms with a huff, a puff of smoke leaving her mouth.

“Just wait, I’m sure papa is going to fix everything,” Derek tells her kindly, “once he realizes what a mess his inadvertently created.” He adds under his breath with a fond look he adds, “he is the smart idiot I know.” 

The fox stops rolling around and pops up on its feet with a look around. It notices the man and dragon standing nearby, both with arms crossed and eyebrows conveying affectionate exasperation. The fox runs over to them, morphing into a wet and slightly singed Stiles as he reaches them. 

“Good news! I figured out the fire-smothering spell,” he holds two thumbs up with a big grin. He sticks out his tongue when neither wolf nor dragon shares his excitement.  
“What’s the bad news?” Derek asks while Shade grumbles.

“There is a lake in the basement?” Stiles shuffles his feet and looks down with a blush. Then he adds, “but I put the first out.”

“And the insurance company wanted to know why we need a flood plan,” Derek begins to laugh as Stiles rolls his eyes and Shade just stares at the two of them.

********************

“Tofurkey,” Cora’s voice is filled with disappointment and mild disgust, “You got a tofurkey.”

Stiles hides his smile as he drains the potatoes. Every member of the pack has made the same comment in almost the same dejected tone when they open the oven door. He winks at Shade who is leaning against the counter, shelling the walnuts for the squash casserole. She winks back at him and turns a light shade of green. Stiles separates the potatoes into two bowls, one huge one and one small one. He adds coconut cream to the small one. Then milk and butter are added to the larger container. He trades Shade’s bag of walnuts for the small bowl and a whisk. She sets about making a mess while he whips up the rest of the potatoes.

“Shade queen, remember if you eat that all now there won’t be any at dinner,” Derek runs a hand down Shade’s mohawk as he passes them by.

Shade’s eyebrows speak for her as she sets the bowl back on the counter with a huff. She grumbles at Stiles as she leaves the kitchen and wanders over to the rest of the pack. The mates share a shrug before Derek steps out the backdoor. They are smoking a turkey in the back yard, something they’ve not yet mentioned to the pack. It was just too much fun listening to them bicker and grouse about the vegan meal. Stiles smiles as Isaac, and his dad enters the kitchen and open the oven door with matching groans.

********************

“It’s your anniversary, go out have fun! Just don’t give me any details and I’ll see you two tomorrow,” John is practically pushing his son and son-in-law out the door.  
Stiles slips around him, “Wait, are you sure you have enough fire-proof powder?”

Derek stops at the door, “You know her bedtime is 10, no matter how much she complains.” Derek gives a firm look over to the dragonling curled up on the bed. Shade turns a deep orange and sticks out her tongue at Derek before turning her back to him with a heavy sigh.

“Yes, I have plenty of stop-fire, and yes, she will be in bed by 10,” John tells them wryly, “She’s had a long day, turning 1 can be exhausting when your parents plan a scavenger hunt for your party.” John laughs at the little snore that comes from the couch. He finally gets both men out the door, “Now get going and have fun!” John shut the door in their faces and turns off the light.

Stiles stares at Derek for a moment, the low lighting doing nothing to hide his unearthly beauty. A sudden longing hits him, and he smirks as Derek sniffs the air with a purring rumble.

“Let’s say we go back home and have a private celebration?” Stiles leans into his werewolf and runs a hand up the back of his neck into his hair, “We can always order in later if we aren’t still busy.” He pulls Derek closer and licks into his mouth. Derek opens to him, and Stiles moans at the taste, sucking Derek’s tongue into his mouth the kiss turns filthy. 

“NOT ON MY PORCH!” A shout from inside has them quickly separating.

Stiles laughs and grabs Derek’s hand, dragging him to the car.

The drive is short, and soon they are standing on their own porch. Stiles pressed against Derek’s back, nibbling along his neck as the wolf tries to open the door. They laugh as they fall through the door, Derek catching Stiles before he face-plants.

“Bedroom now,” Derek pulls Stiles with him; who is hindering the whole process with trying to strip Derek of his clothing before they even get to their room.

“Why must you wear such tight pants,” Stiles grumbles as he shoves Derek down on the bed. Stiles waves a hand in the air, and suddenly they are both naked. He crawls up the bed, placing sucking kissing into the soft skin of Derek’s inner thighs. Derek’s legs fall open as Stiles settles between them. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed this,” Derek whispers as Stiles runs light fingers over his ass. He pulls the other man down into a messy kiss as a finger presses just where he wants it. Derek runs his own hands over Stiles torso, pausing to tug and twist his pert nipples. He licks into Stiles mouth as he gasps out his pleasure. 

Derek pants and arches his back as Stiles slips a now slick finger into his tight hole. He whines as Stiles teases at the little bundle of nerves, sliding another finger in while Derek withers in pleasure. The world narrowed down to just the two of them; skin sweat-soaked and pressed together, mouths panting out words of love and desire, and hands roaming over familiar dips and valleys.

Stiles lets out a loud groan as he finally thrusts into the tight heat of Derek’s body. He stills, taking deep breathes to calm himself. Derek arches his back and shoves himself closer, “Come on Stiles, fuck me!” His eyes glow red as Stiles slowly pulls out. Derek almost cries as Stiles’ cock slides against that one spot, oh so slowly. Then Stiles gives a hard thrust and Derek can do nothing but hold on. 

Stiles sets a fast and rough pace, fucking into his mate just like both want. He feels his orgasm building; his toes begin to tingle as Derek continues to let out little sounds of pleasure. Watching Derek come apart under him is his undoing, Stiles gives one last powerful push into Derek before he grounds his pelvic his tight ass. He feels his release coat Derek’s walls and lets out a pleased groan. Stiles reaches down to Derek’s own hard member. It doesn’t take more than a few tugs before Derek is shouting out his own release.

They lay there exchanging lazy kisses as they come down from their high. Stiles pulls out with a grimace and reaches into the side table for a wet wipe. He gets them clean enough that they won’t stick together. With a happy purr, Derek pulls Stiles into his arms. Then as they settle the sound of their front door opening pulls them from their idle bliss. Derek is about to check out the noise when their own bedroom door opens, and Shade walks in with a yawn.

“You are to be at your Grandpap’s,” Stiles scolds the dragon. She proceeds to completely ignore him and climbs up on the bed. Derek quickly pulls the sheets over their nudity as Shade settles next to him. He eyes the dragon before thudding his head back, “At least she let us finish first,” he tugs a giggling Stiles back into his arms. “Last time she walked in just as we were getting to the good part.”

“Remind me to set stronger wards next time,” Stiles mumbles into Derek’s chest.

********************

The best times are during the full moon. The pack gathers in the preserve for a game of tag or race the dragon. Stiles, with practice and Derek’s help, has achieved a full shift into a fox and can join in on the runs. The pack typically has dinner, or if the weather is fair, a cook-out. Shade runs around the yard with the betas, now the size of a small pony, yipping and howling with them.

Stiles is stepping off the porch, arms filled with blankets and pillows. He walks over to Derek, who is making sure everything is ready for their fire pit. After their fun and games through the preserve, everyone will gather around a bonfire for the rest of the night. It was a special night, Erica and Boyd would be leaving for an extended work trip for the summer. Cora was going the next week to visit her old pack in South America, and she was taking Isaac with her. So, this was the last full moon the entire pack would be together for the next few months. 

“All set?” Stiles asks as he drops the bedding a short distance away from the ring of rock around the wood pile.

“It’s all set for Shade to lit it,” Derek moves closer to Stiles, “Did you get the vegan marshmallows?” 

“Arg! I completely forgot!” Stiles exclaims as he smacks a hand to his forehead.

“You get to be the one to tell Shade,” Derek tells him with a wolfish smile.

“Ugh, I think I’m going to go get lost in the woods till tomorrow,” Stiles tosses his head back with a dramatic sigh.

“HEY!” Erica shouts at them as the rest of the pack cheers in the background, “Come on slowpokes! It’s time!”

Derek grabs Stiles, and they join their pack. Derek strips down, much to his betas’ chagrin and Stiles’ amusement. A black wolf stands in his spot before anyone can comment. Shade ambles over and rubs her muzzle against the wolf’s with a purr. 

“That’s enough cuteness you two,” Stiles rolls his eyes at the pair. He breaks out in a huge grin as they both give him murder brows. “Alright, the name of the game is ‘capture the sourwolf,’” He laughs as Derek huffs in annoyance. “Derek gets a ten-second head start, first one to tag him gets to pick where we go to breakfast. Everyone ready?”

The pack howls in joy, and Derek bolts off while everyone else shifts. Then the chase is on. The night is filled with yips and growl of both fun and frustration. Derek keeps them on the run until finally, Stiles dropped down on the shocked wolf. Stiles had climbed up a tree early on and waited for Derek to run by. As he lands on Derek, the wolf shifts back into a man and rolls around with Stiles still in fox form. The rest of the pack joins them, and soon it’s one big tussle. 

Eventually, they all race back to the fire pit. Shade begrudgingly lights the wood with a flicker of green flame, mad there weren’t any sweets for her. Then Cora saves the day with a hidden bag of vegan marshmallows. Stiles makes sure she gets the first s’more. Shade stays with Cora the rest of the night, throwing dirty looks at Stiles until he brings over her favorite blanket and wraps her up. She licks across his nose with a rumbling purr and pulls him down with a tug on his arm, all forgiven.

Later, as the embers are dying down and everyone has coupled up, Derek sits curled around his little family. Shade is lightly snoring, wrapped up in a few blankets and Stiles’ old red hoodie. Stiles gives Derek a sleepy kiss on his cheek before cuddling into his neck with a light, happy yawn. Derek looks over his pack and sees everyone else is fast asleep, safe on his territory. He happens to look up and sees a shooting star, happiness settles in his chest as he realizes he has everything he’s ever thought of wishing for.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the muse.


End file.
